


桃色蛋白质

by LenoreZeppelinPage



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:02:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29959311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenoreZeppelinPage/pseuds/LenoreZeppelinPage
Summary: 性转页和男性“我”的背德官能文学
Relationships: Jimmy Page/Reader





	桃色蛋白质

今夜不寂寞，生活跋涉着心灵港湾。这里是都市不眠人的知心朋友，东京新闻广播的深夜档电台节目，桃色蛋白质，我是主持人久美子。今夜，久美子依旧在电波当中，和收音机前的朋友一起交流恋爱、婚姻，家庭。那么，又到了我们的听众连线环节，今晚的这位朋友似乎有什么难言之隐。不如让我们一起，侧耳倾听这位先生的故事吧。

老旧的团地里有一家便利店，年岁同这片住宅区一样久，大约有三四十年屋龄。门口摇摇欲坠的灯牌，其上霓虹标识也黯淡，二十四小时营业只店内一盏荧光灯苦苦支撑，犹如海上灯塔。店长年逾五旬，精力早不如当年，吃不消夜班。而我生活拮据，正需要兼职补贴生活费，于是和店长一拍即合。自午夜十一点，到翌日清晨五点，我值班共六个小时。看似漫长，倒不算难熬，深夜前来的顾客极少，我甚至可以偷闲打个瞌睡。

夏夜连风也燥热，扰得人意识昏沉。正当我睡意朦胧之际，一个女人迈入店内。依照惯例，这个时段光临便利店的，不是学生就是上班族，还大多是男性。那个女人倒不同寻常，看相貌，似乎已为人妻，脸颊仿佛熟透的蜜桃，咬下一口就会汁水四溢。便利店自动门开启的刹那，她身上薄绸缎裙也微微一荡，随即拂落在她小腿，覆盖住寸寸莹白。她全无刻板印象里人妻应有的丰腴，极瘦，又极高，缥缈似烟。我疑心是遭遇什么精怪，如志怪小说所写，为吞吃人类精魄，编造出这样旖旎邂逅。下一秒，灯光映照出女人影子，拖曳在她轻悄脚步后，打消我离奇猜忌。幸而是人类。

女人仿佛知晓自己过高，宽慰男人自尊心般，穿了双平底软鞋，踏在店内平滑瓷砖地面，依然缄默无声。她来到杂志架前端，信手翻阅着娱乐杂志和时兴漫画。女人完全不懂，那些流行产物皆索然无味，她对镜自赏还更有意趣。咳，纯粹是我出于艺术观赏角度的见解。

她似乎也逐渐厌烦无聊杂志，继而去往收银台旁的药品区。从我视野窥去，只见女人背影。她秀发披散在肩，宛若悉心打理过，蜿蜒出波浪形状的鬈。而她臀部经过分纤细的腰肢衬托，也隐隐显露出丰盈弧线。我一时竟挪不开眼，只感觉室内气温又飙升几摄氏度，闷的人口干舌燥。女人瘦削得几近病态，完全不符合主流丰满审美，却有令人眩目的魅力。

女人随意挑了个物件，回头放置在柜台面。我留心到，她无名指处有一枚细白金戒指。不算昂贵，却保养得极好。莫非彰显着，她和丈夫感情甚笃，我胡乱猜测。她欲购买的东西，是个再平常不过的方形盒子，只是外包装太过华丽。我拿起来结账时，才观察到侧面极微小的“0.03mm”标识。那是运用最新技术制作出的超薄避孕套。

“这个真的有这么薄吗？”女人本就站在收银台前，距我只不到一米。如今却边发问，边凑得更近了。我都能嗅到她周身似有似无的晚香玉气息，更使我耳廓发烫，烧成山吹红。我无法对答，只能磕磕绊绊地，“抱，抱歉，我不知道。”

“哦，那算了。”女人从连衣裙内侧口袋摸出一张皱巴巴的千元日钞。我伸手去取，她却借此机会在我掌心暗示性摩挲。我讶异至极，抬头望她，才发觉她有一对极其漂亮的，玉髓似的眼睛，掩映在长睫下。我低头，不敢再多瞟她一眼，只顾换钱找零。她自觉无趣，收好购物小票就利索离开。只余我痴痴凝望那扇尚未合拢的自动门。又是温热夜风袭来，空气中好似还浮动她一缕幽香，萦绕在我周身，我将潮湿的纸币抚弄平整，放进收银台内，久久不能回神。

翌日换班时，我故作无意地向店长提及那女人，在这一片生活将近二十年的老店长很快给出我答案，“他们是一年前才搬来此地的英国夫妻，妻子似乎是叫做佩姬的。”原来她名佩姬，好一樽盎格鲁-撒克逊血统的白玉芭比，悄无声息潜入我心底。

几天之后，我又一次瞧见了她。那是个雨霁的夏日午后，泥泞街道被艳阳炙烤。我正从学校赶回家的路上，为才洗净的球鞋被脏污而蹙眉，却因这意外之喜而舒展。佩姬身畔，是几个和她同龄的家庭主妇。她主动迎上我目光，递来秋波脉脉，算作打了一声招呼。我不知如何应对，将视线聚焦地面，装作未看见佩姬的模样，试图擦肩而过。不料佩姬竟然开口，“是便利店的小哥呀，那东西确实很不错呢。”我一愕，正撞入她饱含笑意的眼眸，宛如翡翠色漩涡，诱人心魂。那几个主妇不知状况，自然辨不明她话语深意。仅我听出佩姬挑逗般的弦外之音，赤着脸慌张离去。

此刻明媚阳光里，一切都明晰，我清楚窥见半空中飞扬烟尘，和佩姬颊边细小绒毛。她年龄大概只三十出头，比我早生不到十年。岁月对佩姬宽容至极，她脸上还有尚未褪去的婴儿肥。漂亮可爱之类的烂俗字眼可以形容她，却不足够贴切。佩姬浑身散发着一股自我放逐的疲乏，颓废而脆弱。直至我踏进家门，她挑逗的眼神犹自挥之不去。

是夜两点有余，佩姬再度现身。她穿着半透明的敞胸洋装，仿佛玻璃鱼缸里游动的晶莹水母，一进店就直奔那方形盒子而去，拿了一个放在收银台上。“小哥，几点下班呀？”我如实相告，即使有种被她戏耍的感觉。“早晨五点。”

“这样呀……”佩姬再次拿出一张千元日币，但这次是从钱包里。她顺手把钱包伸到我面前，让我足以清晰辨识上面字迹。那是用铅笔写下的房间号码，“L609“佩姬从我手中接过零钱，若无其事般，”我那时不会睡的。“我顿时领悟，心潮腾涌，我才是被她用饵食引诱的水母，自愿困于玻璃鱼缸。腹部下方的剧烈运动将内脏逐个震撼，继而蹿到胸口。心脏跳动的频率也不复平稳，一下较一下快。我体内的火车遭逢大变，就此脱轨。“谢谢光临。”我听着自动门闭合的动静，暗叹自己这话竟平稳如故。

我行走在楼群之间，黎明时分的寒气侵入鼻腔，浑噩燥热的大脑也清明，只有心脏坚持以让我窘迫的节奏跳动着。下班时，本来抉择好不赴佩姬的约，结果竟鬼使神差，朝住处相反方向的L栋走去。“只是去看看罢了，只是去看看她有没有入眠。”我仰望着布满裂缝的水泥建筑，自我解释着。

这栋低矮的长方体建筑，和其余十几栋如出一撤。像这种不带电梯的落后楼房，时下真是很难再见到了。水泥墙上用白漆标着一个巨大的L字母，看似有些泛潮斑驳。我微微昂首，望向前方。此时只有一个房间依然亮着灯，被晒洗多次的窗帘已经辨识不出原先的色泽，却依旧固守岗位，挡住我目光，无法更进一步了解房间内情况。我循着灯光接近楼梯，“只是想看看609室的门。”又找了个借口。我当然知道这片团地的铁门都一个样，皆粉刷着比墙壁水泥更鲜艳一个色度的灰，但忍不住要去确认一番。

走廊灯变得和破晓时天空一般透亮，我错失了扭头离开的机会。609室的门被缓缓打开，而我分明什么也没做。佩姬探出身子，将我拉入房间。她并未使力，我却溃不成军，甚至无暇惊呼，她就贴上来，用唇舌叩开我牙关。我从未接过吻，只懂笨拙地迎合她，舌头在她口腔里冲撞。她似乎涂了口红，唇瓣摩擦间有异样触感。一吻完毕，佩姬唇角果然沾染晕开的唇妆，深深浅浅的红，滑稽又暧昧。她莞尔，抱怨我吻技很烂，舔得她上颚好痒。于是我补偿她，手指顺延佩姬脊椎骨一路向下，直至腿间，越过内裤，停在紧窄的肉缝顶部打着圈撩拨。她仍嫌不足，挺着腰想要更多。我干脆将手指一根根没入她翕张的穴口，穿插在佩姬湿润温暖的甬道。她不再抱怨了，嘴里只剩下断断续续的呜咽。情潮上涨，一点点漫过理智。佩姬的手不安分地在我腰间摸索，玄关极为狭小，解开皮带扣的动静犹如枪响。

佩姬熟稔地埋下头，完全不介意是否清洗干净，就用舌头细细舔舐着，继而吸吮至柱身粗涨，才依依不舍地松开嘴唇，弄出黏糊糊的响动。紧接着，她像对待件T恤般，将那件半敞胸洋装一翻，从头部脱去，往玄关地面一丢。她没有穿内衣，贫瘠的胸乳似初发育少女般稚嫩，我一手就轻易拢在掌心，只两颗红熟蓓蕾出卖她身体真实年岁。实在让人情难自禁。

她握住我阴茎，像牵引一头牛般，把我带进卧室内。昏暗走廊前方不远处就是佩姬卧室，我居住房屋的格局同这里毫无分别。床是老旧的木板床，人一压上去就会发出尴尬声响。床畔是一把钢管椅，塑胶的坐垫有些破烂，上面放着那个方形盒子。盒子被打开，佩姬用犬齿咬破密封袋。“看好啦，这个我最拿手了。”她将嘴嘟成圆形，含住避孕套，随即凑近我下身。佩姬完全没有用到手，仅凭着嘴唇套弄，就为我戴好避孕套。而后，她吐出柱身，仔细检查着是否戴好。“没问题了。”佩姬一推我肩头，我会意，顺从地仰面倒在床褥。她贪婪地跨坐在我身上，将我全然吞没。佩姬真是瘦，因为容纳进我阳具，柔软小腹竟凸显出我形状，显出现芬芳脂肪。我的性器是把利刃，将她这只孱弱蝴蝶钉在木板床上。

年龄的差距还是显现，佩姬自顾自地到了极点，我却远远不够，借着她分泌出的大量粘稠汁水往更深处操，插入的频率越发快起来，皮肉的撞击声几乎连成一片，黏腻的水声在穴道深处作响。佩姬腰身软韧，叫床的声音像濒死夜莺，尾音悠长抖个不停，两条腿夹住我腰身，随着冲击动作颤动，绞得更紧。她又被我硬生生插到潮吹，阴蒂肿胀泛红，仿佛坠落的椿花，腿根和甬道同时痉挛，甜腻的喘气声从她半吐的舌尖滚落。

这样无休止的肉欲，从大学的同龄女性身上当然体会不到。只有与佩姬相处时，我才能感受片刻自由，我们的愉悦完全来自肉体，所以全无禁忌。一人的渴望，便是让另一人无法拒绝的指令，这是灵魂的心甘情愿。只是顷刻，施者和受者就会互换，两者间的区别是如此微末。

拂晓前佩姬的卧室，仿佛变成一个只有床的伊甸园，是我值完夜班的美妙去处。佩姬的丈夫是长途货车司机，总是因故离家。我是从客厅电视机柜里的相片，得知她丈夫面容。男人极其英俊，金色鬈发衬得相貌更为耀眼。任何人都不能昧着良心，说他和佩姬并不般配。而佩姬选择我，背叛丈夫的理由不过是寂寞作祟。换了别的男人在便利店打工，她一样会勾引。她就是这样耐不住孤寂的荡妇，我于是将她摁在床上，操得更狠。

夏日就要逝去的某个黎明，从我第一次踏入L609计算，就快有两个月了。佩姬因方才的几番剧烈运动惹得香汗淋漓。我离开她身体，变作仰躺的姿势。卧室被天光照成水缥色，洗得净白的窗帘藏不住它们，一道道从佩姬的莹润腰腹闪过。我偶然觉得避孕套好像有些脱落，用眼一瞥，果真垂下来，犹如被雨淋湿的鲤鱼旗。我打算把薄如蝉翼的避孕套重新戴好，却遥遥听到楼道里传来动静。足音沉重，我以直觉确信那是一个男人。

“这种时候，会是谁？”楼梯里的男人来到六楼，驻足不前。我凝神细听，果然听到对方正逐渐接近这里。佩姬抬头，光裸的肌肤还留存刚才性爱撒欢的指痕。她撩了撩被汗水浸湿的乌发，注视着我。与此同时，男人来到609室门前，站定。“既然都这样了，那最后再来一次吧。”佩姬轻声蛊惑我。

“嘟嘟嘟……”电话只余一阵忙音。

啊，真是抱歉，这位先生已经挂断电话连线了。那么，今夜的桃色蛋白质就到这里，感谢大家的收听。我是久美子，欢迎大家明晚同一时间，继续收听我们东京新闻广播的深夜档电台节目，桃色蛋白质。祝各位听众朋友们好梦。


End file.
